


The World's Worst Form Of Karma

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Bullying, Companion Piece, Flashbacks, Gen, Hawkmoth Defeat, Karma - Freeform, Like really bad bullying, Major Original Character(s), No Mayura, Some Cursing, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: Juniper was the most popular girl at College Gustav Eiffel. Everyone was friends with her, but she and her friends all bullied Amour- the nerd with Asperger's, who seemed like the easiest target.But what does Juniper do when she gets karma in a way she didn't expect at all?-Companion piece to Oiseau: Paris's New Superhero, also written by MiraculousStuff-





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I asked myself a question: "What did Amour's bully do once she realized that Oiseau was talking about her to all of Paris?"
> 
> With this fic, I'm answering that.
> 
> -READ OISEAU: PARIS'S NEW SUPERHERO BEFORE THE WORLD'S WORST FORM OF KARMA BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T...-
> 
> "You'll be super duper sorry."  
> -Manon

At College Gustav Eiffel, it was the last day of school, where students were signing each other's yearbooks. In one of the homerooms, there was one girl with a bus full of signatures, and another with none at all. 

The one with a lot was named Juniper- the most popular girl in school who was friends with literally everyone. She had a thousand followers on Instagram, only wore designer-branded clothing like Gabriel and Chanel, and was the school's #1 guess on who Ladybug was.

The one with none was named Amour- the nerdy girl with Asperger's syndrome. She fared pretty well in the early grades, but when third grade hit, Juniper and her friends started bullying her every single day.

* * *

 

One day, it was physical education day. The class was playing a game of football, and Juniper and her friend Maddie were picking teams. Every kid was picked for Juniper's team or Maddie's team, but only when Amour was left, Juniper told the teacher that everybody was picked.

Amour just had to sit out in tears. She would've been clearly a target for an akuma if those things existed back in the day.

The next day at recess, everyone in the grade was playing with people- except for Amour. She ran to Maddie, and asked, "Why isn't anyone playing with me?"

"Because you're stupid, loser!"

Amour ran to the teacher and told her what Maddie did. The teacher told Amour, "She's got a point, you know. You're kind of stupid."

* * *

Every year, the bullying got worse.

Fourth grade- Juniper mocked Amour in her student council election speech and won.

Fifth grade- Amour was left out of the class picture thanks to Juniper.

Sixth grade- Juniper pushed Amour in gym class and gave her a concussion.

Seventh grade- At the end of the year awards ceremony, everybody got voted a positive thing- except for Amour, who got voted "Most Likely To Be Hawkmoth". 

* * *

And the moment before, in Juniper's graduation speech. 

"All of you are going to be successful in lycee- except for Amour, you're just retarded.", which sparked laughter from the parents and the kids yelling "Amour is a retard!"

Amour was done and sick of the public abuse, but Juniper wasn't getting punished.

And Juniper was loving every minute of it.

 


	2. The Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma hits Juniper like a truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night, I asked myself a question: "What did Amour's bully do once she realized that Oiseau was talking about her to all of Paris?"
> 
> With this fic, I'm answering that.
> 
> -READ OISEAU: PARIS'S NEW SUPERHERO BEFORE THE WORLD'S WORST FORM OF KARMA BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T...-
> 
> "You'll be super duper sorry."  
> -Manon

One fateful day in July, Juniper woke up to church bells ringing and cheering.

"What the heck?", said Juniper. "It's not Bastille Day yet, something big must've happened..." Juniper checked her phone notifications, and her jaw dropped.

**BREAKING NEWS: Hawkmoth Just Defeated By Oiseau! Come to the Eiffel Tower to celebrate.**

"HOLY COW! YASS GIRL! MY QUEEN!"

Juniper got out of bed and ran to the couch, where her parents and Maddie (who was over for a sleepover) were already sitting, watching the news.

"Isn't it crazy that Oiseau just showed up last week and now she's already defeated Hawkmoth for good?", asked Maddie. Juniper nodded and said, "I wish we could go to the Eiffel Tower, but we'd probably miss the celebration and we can just watch it here, from the comfort of a couch." She turned to look at the TV, where Chat Noir was just testing a microphone. "Stuff is actually going to happen now!", she said as Chat Noir gave the microphone to Oiseau and the other heroes joined the crowd gathered at the Eiffel Tower.

To the shock of Juniper, Oiseau just stood there in silence, holding the microphone and looking nervous. 

"Come on, girl! The world's watching you, and you just defeated Hawkmoth! It's not like you can't-"

"Paris, I have a secret. Not my identity, but that’s coming soon. This secret is one that causes me to feel different than others. One that I thought was a burden, until it powered me up. One that I am mistreated for, and one that is a battle every day. I have Asperger's syndrome."

"WHAT?", yelled Juniper. "Shut up, Juniper! Let her explain!", yelled Maddie even louder.

"Due to it, I have trouble with social skills and making new friends. I am sensitive to many things, like loud noises, crowds and extreme temperatures. I struggle in school, but know everything about my new friends, the Miraculous holders and Sailor Moon. But, to the person who stared at me when I had a sensory overload meltdown when I was 5. To the kids who always picked me last for P.E games and never played with me at recess. To the teenagers fresh out of college who always called me the r word and made fun of me because Hawkmoth always tried to akumatize me- I don’t care anymore. You can hate all you want, because I know that being different is my superpower and the best thing to ever happen to me. It’s OK to be like this, and nobody should be mistreated due to any difference they have."

_Crap. I should've not have been mean to Amour all these years, for nothing._

"And to my biggest enemy that my autism gave me, Hawkmoth- you tried to akumatize me 43 times, and I said no every time. And I was the one to bring you down once and for all. Because even though you thought I was weak, I am stronger than you despite my differences!”

Oiseau putting down the microphone caused Juniper to scream. "AMOUR IS OISEAU! OISEAU IS AMOUR! WE WERE BEING MEAN TO OISEAU THIS. WHOLE. TIME! AND SHE ROASTED US IN FRONT OF ALL OF PARIS!"

Maddie said, "But how did you know?"  
  


As cheering from the crowd both from the windows and on TV filled the room, Juniper said, "43 times Hawkmoth tried to akumatize Amour, and Oiseau too. Coincidence? I think not!" Maddie nodded, and said, "Well, karma got us."

Juniper said, "It sure did."


End file.
